Come With Me
by MissDerppy
Summary: Humanstuck: A boy is getting mugged when you see him. You decide to help him. Karkat is a runaway and John takes him in to stay with him and Dave. A few twists and turns. Will Karkat's and John's group combine nicely? We'll see! The summary's horrible but the storie is a lot better in my opinion. Please read, oh do read...do
1. Chapter One: Mugged

**Disclaimer: Me no own Homestuck. Andrew Hussie, no me. All hail Hussie.**

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is sort of the same world as my other story so hopefully you will see some similarities please review, PM, you know that type of stuff so yeah. Thanks! **

Chapter One: Mugged

You are walking down the street when you see a boy. It is night time and he is in an ally getting mugged. _Oh my god,_ you think to yourself, _this would be a really good time for Nic Cage to jump to the rescue!_ _Wait, this is no time to think about that! What should I do?_ It occurs to you that you should help him. "Hey!" you yell. You run over to help but it was too late to do anything. They punk got away, leaving a bloody mess behind him.

You look at the boy that is passed out in front of you. You don't quite know what to do. What do you do in this kind of situation? You decide that the right answer was to call 911. A few minutes after calling ambulance sounds are getting closer. They eventually get loud enough that the other boy wakes up looking at you, but not saying anything.

They EMTs told you to get out of the way so that they could get to the boy and take him to the hospital. They ask him what his name is. "Why the fuck, do you care? Karkat." was his response and then he was lifted into the ambulance. _Beep, beep meow, _you think. Although you knew better, you chuckle at how, apparently, Karkat had said as his answer to the question that the EMT asked.

They ask you if you saw what happened. You tell them all that you saw and that nod appreciatively. You ask what hospital they were going to take him. They replied with Skaia Medical Center. You nod appreciatively and they put Karkat in the ambulance and head for SMC.


	2. Chapter Two: The Hospital

**Disclaimer: Homestuck is Andrew Hussie's not mine.**

Chapter Two: The Hospital

You are now on a gurney. The last thing you remember was telling the man in the blue uniform asking you your name. You are being quickly taken out of the ambulance that you were in and being wheeled into the hospital. Though you know you are in a hospital you are not aware of much else other than the nurses asking if you were ok, if you could talk, if you could hear her, what happened, etc. You know the same old, same old.

You've been her more than on just one occasion because you had a bad habit of getting into fights. This is mostly because you're a dumbass and can't keep your fucking mouth shut. During most of these fights though you are saved by your best friend, Gamzee, but he wasn't here to save his ass this time so he ended up here again. Just fucking great, this is your favorite fucking place in the whole wide world!

They took you to a room to check out how bad you were. They finally found that you have two broken ribs, a broken arm, needed several stitches and had a concussion. Defiantly not the worst you had been. They fix you up and tell you you'll have to stay until someone gets you or they let you go. Well, no one would get you so you expect you'll be spending a long time at this fucking medical facility. Which was, of course, what you wanted, who wouldn't?

They take you to your room and you go to sleep rather quickly since it was late night almost morning in fact. You wake up at around 10:00 a.m. to see a nurse who was shaking you awake so you could eat your breakfast and take your medicine. You oblige and soon you have ate all of your food without even hesitating. The food wasn't great but it was tolerable.

When you finished your food the nurse checked to make sure you were ok and left. You sighed, alone at last. That was the way you liked it. It seemed that every time was with anyone you got in a fight or they just got mad at you. This didn't really help your fucking self-esteem which was already pretty fucking low already. You hated yourself and it seemed that no one loved or even just liked you except for that damn clown, druggie but he was really a fucking idiot from all the drugs he had.

A few minutes after the nurse left she came back. "Visitor to see you, Mr. Vantes," the nurse said with a cheery expression on her face. _Well, who the fuck would want to see me?_ Karkat asked himself and he was soon to find out. Just then a boy not much taller than him, with messy black hair, thick glasses, blue eyes and a humungus overbite. "Who the fuck are you?" you asked completely bewildered that there would be a visitor to see _you_. The derpy boy then opened his mouth into a huge grin to say, "Hi! I'm John Egbert! You don't remember me do you?"


	3. Chapter Three: The Visit

**Disclaimer: I do NOT, I repeat NOT! own Homestuck. The almighty Hussie does.**

* * *

Chapter Three: The Visit

I smiled widely at the boy that I saved last night. I was ecstatic to see him and wanted to see how he was doing. The other boy just looked at me with a strange expression on his face. It was a mixture of bewilderment, slight happiness and anger. Huh, I had never seen that sort of a combination on a face before but none the less I say

"Hi! I'm John Egbert! You don't remember me do you?" Karkat, whose name I found out last night, just shook his head and scowled. He seemed like he was not going to talk to me, so I talked to him.

"So, um, I'm the guy that called 911 for you. I saw you were getting beat up and so I called 911," the look on the other's face was now bewilderment and awe.

"Why the hell would you do that for me?" he asked "You don't even know me!"

I could understand why he was confused. To be honest I didn't know why I did, I guessed it must've be because he was in need and I was there to help. I love helping people and I'm good at it too. It was just a natural reaction for me. I shook my head

"I honestly don't know," you say and look at the floor.

The boy in front of you scowled and you smiled. Then a thought struck you maybe you could see if you could find a family member of his to tell them where he is. As a result of this thought you say this,

"So, Karkat…"

"How the FUCK do you even know my name? Who told you?" he asked very angry at you for knowing his name.

"I heard you tell it to one of the EMT's anyway…"

"Wait! Are you stalking me?"

"No, I just…."

"So there I was minding my own fucking business when some douchebag mugs me and I meet you and this is what I get after that? After being mugged, and ending up in the hospital? Who do you think you are stalking me? You are such a piece a shit that even if an elephant shit on some other elephant shit then a vulture ate it and then shit it out on a hot dog that someone just put in their mouth it would not be a horrible a piece of shit as you!"

"Uh…" I say a loss for words "um…"

"Say something Zoosmell Poopslord!"

"Hey! That wasn't nice! Here I was trying to be nice to a guy who just got beat up and this is what I get for it?"

"You can't go using my fucking arguments against me!" he said turning red from yelling so much.

"Ok fine, what I was going to say, _Karkat_, was to see if you wanted me to contact a friend or family member for you."

"Why would you do that for me after what I just said to you?" he says blushing.

"Because I'm trying to be nice," I reply matter-of-factly.

"No," he says and turns away.

"Why?" I ask pryingly

"Because there's no one to call you piece of shit! The only person who's my friend is a drug addicted clown who only drinks that nasty ass Faygo and talks about miracles! And I ran away that's why!" he replies seeming to be on the verge of tears.

"Oh! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to pry! Do you need somewhere to stay? You can always stay with me and my best bro Dave if you want to," I say looking him straight in the eye.

He looked back wide eyed. As if no one has ever done anything nice to him, ever, in his life. He just stared at me for a long time until it got a little awkward and I needed to break the tension. I scratch your head again. He looks down and mumbles something but I couldn't understand what he said. I ask if he can repeat what he says and so he mumbles it a teeny weeny bit louder. I toll him I still couldn't understand what he's saying and…

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?! YOU MUST BE FUCKING DEAF! I SAID OK DAMN IT! OK AND THANK-FUCKING-YOU! YOU DIPSHIT!" he screams just about to cry.

I felt like a weight had finally been lifted off of my shoulders. I smiled so widely that my cheeks were in severe pain but I just couldn't stop from smiling. I ran over to him and give him a hug and ask him when he wanted to move in. He shrugs in response. But that's ok because as soon as he could get out, he was going to come with me. I ran over to him to give him a big hug yet again, which he got out of muttering a few curse words. I giggle and let go of him. I then told him that I would be right back and went to ask the nurse when he can be let go. She said tomorrow and I thanked her.

I then ran back to my new friend Karkat, and told him that that I would see him tomorrow to take him to his new home. Surprisingly he smiles and thanked me for all of my help and I said

"Your very, very welcome Karkitty!" and he scowled at that unsurprisingly. I then said my goodbyes and left with a huge grin on my face thinking, _God I love making new friends!_


	4. Chapter Four: After the Visit

**Disclaimer: HUSSIE I BOW DOWN BEFORE YOU!**

Chapter Four: After the Visit

I couldn't help but smile after that fucking annoying boy left. The thought that someone could just except me like that is completely bewildering. Why _would_ someone like me? I could only guess that he probably just pitied me but at least I won't be on the streets when I get out of this fucking place. After that odd day, I start to feel week and drift off to sleep thinking about all that just happened.


	5. Chapter Five: Checking Out

**Disclaimer!: I Don't own Homestuck or the Characters I merely wright shitty stories abouts thme.**

**Hey! Sorry about not updating recently just kinda got caught up with homework and shit O_o. I'll update a few chapters today to make up for it. Hope you like them! 3**

Chapter Five: Checking Out

I was awoken by a nurse once again the next morning, wait, did I really just sleep that long? And take my medicine and eat the ok breakfast put in front of me. After the said meal I go back to sleep. Only to be shaken by the nurse, no that Egbert kid, grinning at me with his humongous teeth.

"Hey! Karkat! Get up! Don't you want to go home now?" he asked over exuberant.

I slowly start to understand what he is saying and start to get up. I ask him to leave so I can "fucking get dressed" is how I put it. He agrees and leaves me to my privacy. I quickly get dressed, a little excited about my new home with this Egbert guy. I walk over to the receptionist's desk to check myself out. John smiles at me and stares a little, making me uncomfortable.

"What the fuck Egbert! Why are you staring at me?" I ask as nicely as I can of course.

"You're smiling! That's all," and he looks away. I hadn't realized I was smiling till he mentioned it and I blush. Wait why am I blushing? What's so fucking embarrassing about someone noticing I'm smiling? I sigh and look at the receptionist who just asked me my name.

"Karkat Vantes" was you reply.

"May I have your date of birth?" she asked.

"June 27, 1995."

"Thank you Mr. Vantes, and who are you leaving with?"

"Only his bestest, best, best bro in the whole entire world! Me!" John said with the dorkiest smile on in the whole world. I just looked at John with my jaw dropped too mad to even utter a single word. All the came out was "!".

"And may I inquire who you are other that his bestest, best, best bro in the whole world?" the lady asked with a chuckle.

"Oh yes! My name is John Egbert and he is coming home with me because we're the bestest, best bros ever and forever! :D" he said. (I am still unable to say anything besides "!".) After a long pause of awkwardness I finally just flung his hands in the air yelling "SKLA;LSDKJF;KWJAOW;EOIRLJW;AILSDKJ!"

The poor receptionist just looked at me and asked if I wanted to go with John. I nodded and muttered to myself as they walked out to John's car. Something seemed to occur to John and he looked over to me before starting his car. "Don't you have anything to bring?" he asked seeming concerned. I shook my head. John then started the car and headed away from the hospital.


	6. Chapter Six: The Store

**Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck only Lord Hussie has the right to that.**

**A/N: This chapter is really shitty and pointless but who the fuck cares it was fun to write. Enjoy! XD **

**P.S. please review it will be appreciated. **

Chapter Six: The Store

I already past my house now but I need to do some errands. I pull into a Fred Myers. Karkat looks at me confused. "I thought we could pick up some things for you so that you have _something,_" I say and he looks away nodding. We both get out of the car and head into the store. I love shopping; it's just so much fun. Although this is true about me Karkat does not seem to agree, even though he is not saying as much.

I decide to get the boring stuff over with and take him to the toiletries section of the store. He picks the cheapest stuff possible.

"Why are you getting that, it's not very good quality," I say.

"Because maybe unlike you I'm not made of fucking money!" he yells at me.

"Wait you didn't think _you _were going to buy your stuff? Did you? Now go put those back and pick the stuff you really want," he looks at me with his mouth hanging open. (His mouth seems to like that position, I inwardly giggle to myself about that.)

I decide that if he's not going to pick the correct stuff I will. I proceed to take all the crap from the cart that he was going to buy and put them back on the self. I then look him over and choose things that I think that he will want according to what he looks like. Thick black hair, well that should be easy considering I have the same. I pick out the shampoo I use; I also get him some other stuff that looks like it would be good for him.

"Why would you go through that much trouble for me?" he asked wide eyed.

I smiled, "Because I like being nice and I think we're gonna be best bros forever!"

He shook head mumbling what sounded like a "what the fuck ever" and I proceed to the clothing part of the Fred Meyers. He stops suddenly and looks at me.

"NO! No, no, the fuck no!" he exclaims.

"What," I ask completely perplexed.

"You're not gonna just buy me fucking clothes to Egbert!"

"Why not?"

"Because, well, um, I don't fucking know!"

"Do you have any cloths?" I ask.

"…"

"Didn't think so, now come on, you need to get some clothes," I grab his wrist and head to the clothes.

All those clothes, it's so fun to shop. Karkat immediately runs to a section with zodiac symbols on all the shirts. He then grabs 3 black t-shirts and 6 black turtle necks all with the cancer symbol on them.

"Are you a cancer?" I ask.

"Yeah," he says and shrugs.

He then grabs 1 black hoody and 5 pairs of the smallest size of grey skinny jeans. I giggled a little at the size and he heads to the fitting room. When he's finished he sighs and says he's all done. I then point out that he didn't get any underwear. He blushes and says a "fuck" and heads to the underwear section. When he's all finished he sighs.

"There! Are you fucking happy now that you've officially embarrassed me multiple times today!" He shouts and I nod and smile as I usually do. Something then occurs to me. You realize that he probably didn't have anything for entertainment or anything.

"Is there anything you might want to be comfortable? Movie? Book? Anything?" I ask.

"Yeah," he looks down "I guess some books and movies would be nice if you wouldn't fucking mind. God, I hate having to ask you for so much shit," and blushes a bit. I wonder why he would blush about wanting movies and books but I decide not to ask.

"No, of course I don't mind!" I say, "Come on lets go to the movie section."

The we head to the movie section and choose our movies. I immediately head to the action adventure movies and choose my movies. I love movies. Waaaaaay more than shopping. I go to see what movies Karkat got. I am slightly shocked. He is in the _Romance_ movies.

"What?" he says.

He has about 10 movies in hand all romance movies of some sort. He's presently picking up and looking at _Titanic_ and blushing. I giggle a little and now understand why he had blushed. He liked romances and was embarrassed about it. It was just so adorable. Wait, did I just use the word adorable to describe him? _John_, I say to yourself, _I'm not a homosexual, stop thinking homosexual thoughts!_ I snapped out of that, glad it passed and ask Karkat if he's done with picking out movies. He nods and I ask if he wants some books. I personally aren't a big fan of reading but some people are and Karkat seemed to glow at the suggestion. I then came to the conclusion that he adored reading and head to the book section.

He did the same thing with the books as he did with the movies picking out about 15 books and putting them in the cart. I sigh with contentment; I'm all done with the shopping and have a cart full of stuff. I smile and pay for the stuff. The two of you head back to the car and unload the shopping cart into my car. Karkat says that he'll put the cart away and I start the car. He quickly comes back and hops in the car. I notice he looks slightly relieved, like a great weight was lifted off his shoulders. We head back to my house in silence, both lost in thought. I wonder what Dave will think about the new roommate. Although he knew about Karkat they hadn't met and I wondered if they would get along.

**A/N: As I said completely useless and shitty but it was tons of fun to write! ^u^ Please don't refrain from commenting if you like it or have suggestions. I love getting reviews and it makes me update faster. Again I hope you liked it.**


	7. Chapter Seven: Dave

**Disclaimer: I can honestly say that Homestuck and it's characters are HUSSIE's and not mine. Although I wish I had his genius.**

Chapter Seven: Dave

I hear John's car pull up to the driveway. So, John's home that's just great, I love it when Egderp is here to torture me with stupid jokes and pranks. Oh yeah and what else? He said he's bringing another roommate. That's just exactly what I wanted because this house wasn't too crowded with just Egderp and me. Plus where this new guy gonna sleep? We only have two rooms dumbass.

Soon enough Egderp and another boy walked in.

"Sup," I say.

"Hey Dave! This is my new friend Karkat! Karkat, this is my best bro Dave," he looked a little too enthusiastic about the situation. _Not a homosexual my ass, _I think to myself.

"Sup," I say again.

He doesn't say anything he just crosses his arms and looks at the ground. Karkat is very skinny, as thick dark hair like John, and pale skin like a ghost. When he looks up something strikes me, he has bright red eyes like me! _Is it possible? _I think to myself, _Could he have eyes the same color as me? Like seriously he doesn't even have blonde hair, so he's not an albino like me, well I guess he could have died his hair black._ As I am thinking this, although I know these are very good questians, my face shows no emotion. I am proud of my poker face. My Bro raised me to have one at all times, I am not as good as my Bro at my poker face but I'm still good.

"So, Karkat, are you gonna just stand there or are you gonna at least say hi?" I ask as it was getting a bit awkward.

"Why the fuck should I say 'hi' you fuck-ass," he says.

"Whatever," I say as I walk back to my room.

I hear John tell him Karkat that he is gonna show him where to put all his stuff. I then go ahead to walk to my room trying to ignore them.

**A/N: I hope Dave isn't OOC. He was kinda hard to write and I didn't want to mess him up becuase well he's amazing. As usual please review.**


	8. Chapter Eight: Moving In

**Disclaimer: HOMESTUCK IS AMAZING BUT IS NOT MINE ;_;**

Chapter Eight: Moving In

I take a look around John's room. It's not horrible, well besides all the stupid movie posters but what do you expect from a derp though? In his room is a queen sized bed, a couch, a dresser, two night stands a book shelf full of movies and a flat screen T.V. mounted on the wall. Egbert sure did like his movies. I'm glad I got some romances because looking at his movie collection, not one of them looked like it had any romance in it at all; they're defiantly not worth watching.

Egbert shows me where I can put your clothes. He walks over to the other side of the room to where a door is and opens it. A nice looking empty closet is there already with hangers.

"All of my clothes fit in the dresser so you can have the closet. You'll have to be creative with where you put your underwear but there's plenty of room in there so you shouldn't have too much of a problem with that. When your clothes get dirty just pop them in the washer and they'll get washed eventually," he says while showing me the closet.

"Thanks for well…you know…." I say and he nods.

"Well you should start unpacking!" he says with a smile, "Do you want any help?"

"No," I say.

"Ok" he says and I proceed to start unpacking. _Well let's start with the damned clothes, _I think and take out all the clothes and put them on hangers, including the underwear, which John giggles a bit about. I glare at him, and he apologizes.

"Where can I put my movies and books?" I ask. He pauses to think scratching his head. He looked at the bookshelf but it was crammed with all his crappy films.

"Well," he says "you can put them in your closet for now until we get you a book shelf or something."

I nod. That idea seemed reasonable and I take the books and movies sticking them neatly in the closet. O arrange them how I like them, alphabetically, and then I take the toiletries out and look at john. He hands you a basket and I put them in the basket. Finally, I'm all done, but now I don't know what to do. I look at the clock; it reads 2:00p.m. my stomach growls at me and I hold it.

"Do you ever eat? Or are you just gonna starve me?" I ask and his stomach growls.

"Well, what do you like to eat?" he asks.

"Anything that's eatable and tastes at least a little fucking good," I say.

"I don't feel like cooking, do you want do eat out? Unless you want to cook," he says.

"Sure,"

"I'll go see if Dave wants to come," he says leaving the room.

"Whatever," I say.

A few minutes past and I realized I hadn't seen I best friend in a while and I miss the jack ass. I want to see him but he lives decently far away for a walk and I don't want to take the bus. That leaves John to give I a ride. He comes back with a pout.

"He said he doesn't want to eat with us," he said "where do you want to go."

It was now or never, "I'd actually like to see my best friend," I say "I don't know, maybe he could come eat with us too or something."

I had never known that it was possible to actually have as big a smile on as the derp in front of me had, until now.

"That would be awesome," he said "let me get my keys and we'll go."

_Oh god,_ I think to myself, _what the fuck have you gotten yourself into this time Karkat?_ And with that thought I go with John to the car and open the door as John turned the car on, buckled myself in, and proceeded to give John directions on how to get to my fucking excuse for a best friend.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but honestly (don't kill me) I've been earning a life which I'm not sure is a good or bad thing so...yeah. I will update do not fret more, just not from Christmas until school starts again becuase I have to stay with my dad who doesn't have internet for a week (how will I survive) :P please read and review thnx. Also a speacial thanks to Moomoo for being sooooooo nice! I'm glad I didn't butcher Dave! :D I fixed the last chapter's problems (which I'm glad you told me about, how enbarassing!) and if you or anyone else has any ideas on how I could improve my story, edit, tell me how my character is OOC if he/she is that would be epicness! Again thank you so much for the few of you who followed and favorited! I love you all and will read any reviews or pm's you send my way. BYE!**


	9. Chapter Nine: The Clown Ass

**Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck (Did u really think i was that smart?). :)**

Chapter Nine: The Clown Ass

In the distance I see a big ass house. There it is, my best friend's house; his Dad is never home so it's basically his house, although I couldn't picture my friend picking it. It looks really typical from the outside but inside it has tons of rooms with really no purpose but to be there, a pool, a hot tub and whole bunch of really fancy shit that shouldn't be around my best friend.

John seems to really like the house and looks at me slightly confused.

"If your best friend lives here then why don't you live with him?" he asked clearly baffled.

"You'll see. Wait till you meet the fuck-ass," I mutter and get out of the car.

John and I get out of the car and head to the door. I then reach out my hand and hold the doorknob turning it slowly and swing the door open, very cautiously.

"Um, Karkat, don't you think you should have knocked?" he asks.

"No, he doesn't like it when I do," I say and head past all the fancy shit and to my best friend's room, John following closely behind. I open best friend's door and the smell of pot fills your nostrils. My friend lazily looks at me.

"Hey motherfucking best friend!" he said, "Who's this?"

John looks a bit frightened of my friend and is looking at the make up on my friends face resembling ICP but is not because he hates ICP and calls them 'blasphemous motherfuckers against my religion'.

"Hey Gamzee, this is John," I say, "John, this is Gamzee."

I walk up to Gamzee and sit next to him where he is sitting on his bed and look around the room. I'm glad he has his drugs but they are really smelly. His room is more like what you would expect from Gamzee. The room is completely filthy with tons of empty Faygo bottles, piles of horns, his stupid clown makeup and tons of other shit spread over the floor covering the carpet of his room.

"So, clown-ass lets go gets some food," I say and he looks at me and nods lazily.

I get up putting his arm around my neck and look at John he nods and looks like he understands why I don't want to live with this fucker. He takes Gamzee's other arm and I head for the door of his room and then to the door of his house and to the door of the car. John opened the door to the car and we put Gamzee in the backseat of the car.

"Thank you, motherfuckers. You didn't have to up and do that for me," he says and you get in the car. John starts the car and John asks…"Where to?"

I look at Gamzee he smiles and says, "I love motherfucking Taco Bell," and that's where John takes us.


	10. Chapter Ten: Eating With My Best Bro

**Disclaimer: I dont own Homestuck and if i did it would be motherfucking awful.**

**A/N: It's time for a background story, man Gamzee can be one deep motherfucker. I know I'm paranoid but please tell me if Gamzee's OOC. I like him but I don't want him to be wrong. READ AND REVIEW I WILL READ THEM! Luv u all! *gives a giant hug and vanashes leaving the hugged like 'WTF JUST HAPPEND?!'***

Chapter 10: Eating with my best bro

I think John is one nice motherfucker. I'm also really motherfucking glad that Karkat found such a nice guy. I smiled. We were together a couple years ago but it didn't work out. Though we didn't work out we didn't stop being the same as we were before. We've been best bros since, shoot, um well I don't know, I'm no motherfucking good at math and shit, but the way we became friends was motherfucking miraculous because without each other we might not have still been here an' that is the exact opposite of a miracle…

_"Call 911! Call 911! DAMNIT I SAID CALL 9-1-1!" I heard a woman yelling. _

_She was my mother and she was yelling at my father who had just beaten her and probably killed the lil' motherfucker inside of her. I heard her and my father getting in an argument about who the fuck knows he probably wanted her, not the maid, oh no never the maid to get him a sandwich. I left when it got violent. Off to my room where I could get the headache that had come to me when they were fighting, to go away. The way I did this was pills or pot. I didn't have any weed so I settled for the pills. I wanted the pot, it worked better but I ran out. Pills it was. I sat down on my bed and swallowed three pills. I waited. The headache was still there. I waited it was still there! It wouldn't go away! I took three more pills and waited, then three more, until I fell asleep on the floor as I was walking to the horn pile. Next thing I knew I heard in the distance my mother yelling, a slap, then a punch and the buttons of a phone. I couldn't wake up though so I just tried to relax. It was going to be ok, it had to be for my mother, for my new lil' bro. _

_I heard the AMT trying to wake me up but I couldn't. I was lifted up to what I couldn't only guess was a gurney and wheeled away from my house. I felt the cold air hit my body, but I didn't shiver. I couldn't shiver. I felt something on my face and I felt air go into my body. It was weird, I wasn't holding my breath but I felt relief from the air going into my body. I wasn't breathing. I heard them talking about some stuff I didn't understand. I felt the ambulance going fast and stop abruptly. I felt my gurney being moved out of the ambulance and move quickly to the warmth of the hospital. _

_They did lots of tests on me and finally put me in a room with somebody already in there. I heard the person talk to the nurses._

_"Why are you putting him in here with me?" he asked bewilderment clear his voice._

_"The hospital is too full at the moment and he needs to be in a room with room for the equipment he needs to survive. I hope you don't mind. If you want you can move to another room with somebody else," she replied sweetly._

_"Oh, it doesn't matter. A roommates, a roommate," he said "What's wrong with him?"_

_"He's in a coma," she said._

_"Oh," was all the boy could say and with that she checked on me one more time and left the room._

Coma? I'm in a motherfucking coma?_ I thought and felt the need to cry but my body didn't do anything._

_I got no visits from my mother at all. I was working so hard every minute of every hour of every day to move with no improvement until…. I took a breath. Wait? Did I just take a breath? I smiled, opened my eyes, laughed and tried to move but I couldn't do that. _

_"Great! It looks like the fuck-ass is awake. I'll call the nurse," I heard the boy say. I didn't remember what his name was because I was so busy trying to wake up. The nurse had said it a lot but that didn't jot my memory at all so I stopped trying to remember. _

_"Good your awake" I heard the nurse say once she got back. _

_She tried to tell me what was going to happen but I didn't comprehend what she was saying very well. She smiled and tried to spoon feed me. I was a bit embarrassing because I was having a hard time eating the food. She gave me some medicine and left coming back with a doctor who told me I was in a coma…._

**Be John**

Gamzee had been staring at Karkat and I for a good ten minutes and it was starting to get creepy.

"Karkat," I said, "why is he starting at us?"

Karkat was in the middle of taking a bite and he shrugged and pointed to his mouth. He chewed, and chewed and chewed until he swallowed. (In the end he decided to get some food) Took a drink of his soda and looked at me.

"He's deep in thought. He does that a lot. Don't let it get to you he's been through a lot you know?" he said and I nodded understandingly.

**Return to being Gamzee**

_It took months for me to get back to normal. Karkat helped me every step of the way. He was not that bad. He gradually became my best bro until he could go. He had been beaten by his dad and put in the hospital. I told him about my dad, how he beat my mom and me. He had killed my mom in fact while I was in a coma. Karkat's mom was in the hospital too and on the verge of death. I guess if our dad's weren't motherfuckers we would've never become bros. It gave me comfort to know that good can come from bad but this was Karkat's last day at the hospital and I would be alone with no one to be there for me._

_"Why do you got to up and leave me?" I asked._

_"Because I'm ok now but don't worry, I'll see you every day," he said._

_"Really?"_

_"Really, and if I don't just text, call, or message me," he started to write something down. "This is my phone number, Trollian account," he said and hand the paper to me. On it read the following, _253-555-7439, carcinoGeneticist,_ I looked at him and closed my eyes. I felt liquid roll down my cheeks and a warm embrace. I smiled._

_"Thank you," I whispered and the nurse came in with a crabby looking man. _

_"Come on you little fucker," he said to Karkat. _

_Karkat frowned and looked at me. He waved. I waved back he turned and went with the crabby man with no more words but I knew I would see him or hear from him tomorrow. It was just that tomorrow wasn't soon enough. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. Soon I would be out and able to see him of my own free will. With that thought I slipped into a deep sleep…._

"Hey Fuck-ass! Wake the fuck up!" Karkat was yelling at me and snapping in front of my face.

Was he already back to see me? Oh wait, no, this is the present. This is now. We are in Taco Bell with his new boyfriend (they never said they were but I could only assume they were boyfriends since they acted like it) and we are eating tacos and burritos.

"I didn't motherfucking all up and fall asleep, I was just thinking," I said trailing off at the end.

John was giving me a weird look. I could understand why though, when I think really hard or get really focused I tend to stare at people; I must've been staring at him.

"I'm sorry, John. Was I all up and staring at you, I didn't mean to," I said and he smiled.

"It's ok, Gamzee, I understand. Sometimes I space out too," he said reassuringly. He sure was a nice motherfucker.

"Why, thank you motherfucker" I said and took a bite of my burrito.

Although Karkat wasn't smiling I could tell he was happy so I looked at him. I looked at the way he was sitting next to John and his body language towards John and me. I laughed out loud.

"Why in the ever loving FUCK are you laughing?" he asked in the most polite way possible.

I shook my head, wouldn't want to tell John out right. I winked at Karkat. He looked at me with an eye brow raised as if to say _what?_ Silently, I looked at John quickly looking back at Karkat. Karkat looked at John and blushed knowing what I meant. Yep, he did. That little motherfucker wasn't dating John. Oh no, he was crushing on John. He kicked me under the table I got up gesturing to Karkat with my body language to get up with me. He rolled his eyes.

"John, I got to get up and make sure this dumbass doesn't do anything stupid," he said and walked with me to the bathroom.

"You are all up and flushing for that motherfucker," I said when we entered the bathroom.

"No," he said not making eye contact with you.

"Yes you are,"

"No I'm not,"

"Yep,"

"No,"

"Yep motherfucker, you are,"

"FUCK!" he said yelling now, "NO I'M NOT AND EVEN IF I WAS HE PROBABLY WOULDN'T EVEN CONSIDER ME!"

"You don't know that until you try," I said smiling.

"It's too soon," he whispered.

That I could agree on. I hadn't heard of this motherfucker before and I only saw Karkat a few days ago, plus the fact that we're best bros and he tells me everything.

"Ok, I can believe that motherfucker," I said and hugged him.

"Why the fuck would you hug me in the bathroom?!" he yelled right as a man left a stall to wash his hands. I laughed and shrugged.

"I don't know just seemed right," I said and with that we left the bathroom.

John was looking at us funny. He had is eyebrow raised, hand on his chin and was squinting at us.

"What?" Karkat asked nonchalantly.

"Why were you yelling?" he asked.

"I wasn't," was Karkat's response.

"Uh, yeah you were, that was defiantly you. Nobody else could yell _that _loudly," he said with a giggle.

Karkat blushed and looked at me for help but I gave none and just laughed.

";o)"

Karkat face palmed and looked at John then at his burrito, groaned, picked it up and headed to the garbage to throw it away. John looked at me, then looked at Karkat, then at his burrito, then threw his away as I continued to eat the rest happily. Once finished with mine I threw all the rappers away as John and Karkat came towards me to ask if I was finished. I nodded. We all headed to the car to go back to my home. They dropped me off and I went into my house. I sighed and giggled. Karkat is one weird motherfucker.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Time to Go to Sleep

**Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck Hussie does.**

Chapter Eleven: Time to Go to Sleep

I couldn't help but feel as if Gamzee and Karkat could read each other's mind. I mean the way they would communicate with each other without even opening their mouth was just cool. I couldn't help but wish I had a friend that close. Dave's great but I can barely tell if he's happy or not. They must've gone through a lot together. I wondered what they had been through but I didn't want to ask. And why was Gamzee staring at me for so long? Karkat said it was because he was thinking, but about what?

Karkat was in the bathroom taking a shower. He had been in there for 30 minutes now singing love songs as loudly as he could. This must've really bugged Dave because he came charging into my room.

"Would you please tell that idiot to shut his motherfucking pie hole?" he yelled at me but only because I wouldn't have been able to hear him otherwise.

"No, he seems so happy," I said looking at him with a goofy smile. He threw his arms up in the air and pounded on the bathroom door.

"Would you shut the fuck up?" he asked Karkat, "You're giving me a fucking headache!"

I heard the shower turn off. Then the shower curtain pulled back. I then heard the door slowly opening revealing a Karkat in nothing but a towel. I blushed at the sight of Karkat but didn't know why, I wasn't a homosexual and Dave didn't make me blush when he was in nothing but a towel, unless he was having a conversation with me. But Karkat had barely opened the door when I blushed it just didn't make sense so I averted my eyes from him. He opened his mouth and the longest string of insults, metaphors and swears I had ever heard came out of his mouth so loud that I thought my ears were going to bleed.

Karkat's words put Dave motherfucking Strider's metaphors and insults to shame. Dave tried to retort but failed as he was repeatedly interrupted by Karkat's counter insults. Karkat then promptly picked up the basket of his toiletries and headed to my room. _Why didn't he change in the bathroom? _I thought as he entered leaving Dave to go sulk in his room. He went to his closet and closed the door. I sighed.

I realized that Karkat didn't have any pajamas though and got out some pajamas for him. We were about the same size so it wasn't a problem. I knocked on the closet door.

"Um, Karkat, do you want some pajamas?" I asked.

"Fuck…yeah sure whatever," he said opening the closet door enough for me to give him my pajamas.

About a minute later he emerged from the closet wearing my blue fuzzy pajamas with robot bunnies on them. I suppressed a giggle. I hadn't looked at the ones I gave him and those were my favorite but also the silliest. My sister Jade gave them to me for a Christmas present. The shirt even had a hood that when you put it on looked like you had bunny ears.

As an effect Karkat was the most adorable thing I had ever seen since he was actually quite a bit smaller than me and the pajamas were really baggy on him.

"You're so…so cute!" I exclaimed looking at him as if he was a cute stuffed animal.

"Fuck no! I'm not cute! Don't you ever say that again Egbert!" he yelled at me. I giggled.

"Whatever you say Karkitty," I said, ducking as he threw something at me, "so do you want the coach or the bed?"

"I'll take the fucking couch," he says plopping down on the couch.

"Are you sure?" I said, he wasn't going to sleep on the couch if I could help it.

"Yes! Why the fuck wouldn't I be sure?" he said, uh well yelled.

"Because it's uncomfortable and you've been through more than me" I pointed out to him.

He shrugged, "Yeah I have but that doesn't mean that I have to sleep on a bed."

Our arguing went on for quite a while until I, the Great John Egbert won hehe. Although he looked really mad about the sleeping arrangements he also looked the tiniest bit relieved. Make that one point for John Egbert please.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Dreams

**Disclaimer: oh ya know the usual**

**A/N: Finally I got an update in! I know where my story is going, I have an outline and all, but man coming up with the next chapter was hard! I hope this one isn't bad, it's not my favorite but it was kinda fun to wright. Please bare with me guys I'm still not used to wrighting and I hope this wasn't bad. If not let me know and vise versa. I love you all and hope you guys like the story, this was half fluff and half really important. :)**

Chapter Twelve: Dreams

_I was walking in a big room with cement floors, and walls. There were only a few lights, most of which were flickering and if they weren't they were dim. There was nothing else but a cage at the opposite wall in the room. I recognized this place but couldn't recall where it was from. _

_I heard two men talking to each other with raspy voices but I didn't recognize them. I hid in a shadow so as to not be seen by the men. I saw them open the cage, what could be in there? I tried to get a closer look but the men were guarding my view of the cage. I heard a voice that wasn't one theirs. It was a voice I knew well, male, slightly high pitched, a bit derpy… and then I knew who it was. _

_"No!" I yelled. I ran to the men with the cage. They had my, my, oh god. Obviously they heard me and turned; they grinned but not out of joy. They held up John. He was naked, chained up, covered in scratches and bruises, he looked horrible like someone had taken him and ran a weed-wacker against his face._

_"What did you do to him?!" I asked pleading apparent in my voice._

_"Nothing more than what we're gonna do to you," they said laughing…._

I woke up being shaken by John.

_A few hours in the past…_

**John**

I was going to sleep, thinking. Thinking about all that had happened, about Karkat, about how he just moved in, about whether or not Dave and Karkat got along, about how uncomfortable this couch is…

_I was walking into my room with a hand in mine. I looked down; the hand was white, whiter than mine and smooth. The fingers were long slender digits intertwined in mine. I looked up to see a boy a little shorter than me was holding my hand. He had a mass of messy jet black hair and he was looking at me with bright red eyes. He was so beautiful. Not a trace of anger was on his face, just shear happiness. I smiled back at him he leaned in to break the space between us with his lips._

_They were soft and fit perfectly with mine. I closed my eyes as he closed his, he fidgeted a bit and I heard the door close. I opened my eyes and looked into his now opened eyes. We separated the kiss and moved towards the bed. I sat against the head board and he jumped on top of me and smiled deviously. He closed the space between us again kissing me more passionate and harsher this time. I cupped his face with my hand rubbing the other along his back._

_He licked my lips as he held on tight to my hair. I gasped as he bit my bottom lip hearing a slight chuckle and feeling a moist muscle inside my mouth. His hands went down my head and onto my shoulders. He broke the kiss with me and I whined in response which he chuckled at as he moved his lips to my neck. When he started biting and sucking and licking I couldn't help but release a moan. _

_As he continued sucking he put his hands under my shirt exploring every inch of me. He tried to lift my shirt and I helped him but in the process turned over so that I was on top now. He giggled and kissed me. I broke the kiss this time and started to suck, lick and bite on his neck leaving as many marks as I could on his perfect skin. I made a move to remove his shirt. It worked too but somehow I ended up on the bottom again as he started licking my chest and stomach. _

_He worked his hands down to my pants giving my erection a pat as he moved up to the button and unbuttoning it. I moaned, he unzipped my zipper, he moved his hand in and…._

I woke with a start. What a strange dream then I heard a whimper, "No….." a few moments of silence, and then I heard sobbing. "What did you do to him?" It was Karkat. I went over and shook him until he woke up with tears in his eyes. Then unexpectedly he jumped up and hugged me tight continuing to sob. I sat us down on the bed holding him and shushing him, patting him on the back. I laid him down after a while continuing to shush him.

I started to head back to the couch when I heard, "Fuck-ass, could you come back?"

I was rather taken aback but I complied.

"I um had a nightmare before, and, ugh, shit never mind," he said looking away.

"No, what did you want?" I asked sitting next to him on the bed.

"No you'll think it's fucking gay,"

"Try me,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yep,"

"Fuck, fine, ijustwantedyoutostaywithmefo rtherestofthenight," he mumbled.

"What? I couldn't understand that," I said very confused.

"…I just wanted youtostaywithmefortherestoft henight," he said again mumbling.

"Uh…still couldn't get that one," I said smiling now.

"Shit! You're such are you fucking deaf or do you just have cockroaches crawling in your ears trying to get to your brain?"

"Hehe no, you just weren't…"

"I JUST WANTED TO FUCKING KNOW IF YOU COULD SPEND THE REST OF THE FUCKING NIGHT WITH ME, like um…you know err…,"

"Sure I can Karkat," I said giggling climbing into the bed. I was so much more comfortable than the couch.

"Don't get any fucking ideas though," he snapped at me.

"I'm not a homosexual," I said.

"Yeah, sure, fuck-ass, now go to fucking sleep," he said turning over. I sighed and giggled. Soon I heard Karkat's breathing get slow and steady. I started to think about the dream I had before.

_Who was that other boy? Why did I dream about him? Wait hold on…we were…oh god. But I'm not a homosexual…I think. I did really enjoy….no snap out if it Egbert you are not a homosexual. But that boy I really….NO YOU ARE NOT A HOMOSEXUAL! _Part of me wanted to believe him and part of me didn't. Did that mean I'm a homosexual? I decided not to dwell on it and go back to sleep. I didn't have any more dreams after that. Maybe it was just the couch….


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The Day Begins

**Disclaimer: I honestly don't own Homestuck Hussie does**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I just recently got a life and I'm just now learning how to have it so yeah XD Thanks for the comments! Love you all! As usual READ AND REVIEW!**

ChapterThirteen**: **The Day Begins

Egbert and I have been living with each other for about a week and now I have to go to school. The last year I have in this hell hole. Egbert has been going to the same fucking school as me since we started high school even though we've never seen each other before. This isn't very surprising though because this school easily has over 2,000 kids at it. Well now we're in the derp's car on our way to Kent fucking Skaia High School. I already had my schedule and no I'm reading it.

"Well Kar, what do you have?" he asked me

"Teachers, six to be exact" I said rolling my eyes.

I wasn't the only one rolling my eyes as John rolled his, "No you knew what I meant."

"Like fucking hell I did" I said.

"Well I have Lalonde first, then Strider, which should be interesting because he's Dave's older bro, then I have English, and a few other teachers I don't know"

"hmm"

"Well aren't you gonna tell me yours?"

"no"

"This is gonna be a long day isn't it"

"hmm"

"Ok, well we're here," he had a slight frown on his face and got out of the car, "I'm gonna go find my friends. See you later."

"K" I said as I went to find Gamzee.

Even though you wouldn't expect it, Gamzee comes to school early every day. He doesn't like school but he needs to see me in the morning. I make sure he's taken his 'medicine' every day and doesn't look like fucking crap. I went to his normal hiding spot behind the art building. Sure enough I saw his clown ass hanging out in his normal spot smoking his 'medicine'.

"Glad to see you remembered to take your fucking medicine" I said walking over, "just don't take too much you don't want to overdose. I know that you need it but just don't overdose ok?"

"Sure thing motherfucker, one in the morning and one at night is what the doctor told me, so that's what I' motherfucking do" he said lazily smiling.

"Good"

"So…"

"What"

His smile got a little bigger "So, you and your boyfriend…"

"WHAT?"

"You two aren't…"

"OF COURSE WE AREN'T! YOU THINK I WOULD DATE…"

"yes."

"FUCK YOU"

"you mean him"

The bell rang, "HoNk. ;o)"

"Shut up and let's go to class who do you have?"

We walked towards his class but he needed to go to the bathroom to get his make up on so I let him go and I left for my class. I had choir first with Ms. Lalonde and…oh god John was in my class? The one year he's in my classes of course is this year, never met him before but that doesn't stop him from being in _my _fucking class.

I entered class with my head down; maybe Egbert wouldn't notice me without seeing my face…

"Karkat!" nope, he saw me, fuck.

"What?"

"You didn't tell me you had choir first period!" he said with a big old smile on his face.

"Yeah I…um" _think of an excuse, think of a fucking excuse, he might be stupid enough to believe this one…_ "I wanted to fucking surprise you? I guess."

"Well you sure did!" I let out a bit of breadth, why was I holding my fucking breadth?

"Well, good" I sat down as John sat right next to me.


End file.
